New Directions: The Next Generation
by kschimm96
Summary: With everyone besides Marley, Jake, Joe, Ryder, Kitty, and Unique have graduated or just left glee club, it's time for some new faces, and maybe an old one, to dabble in the world of show choir. But, with a few surprises and plenty of drama, can Mr. Schue and the glee club get it together and remain champions? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second Glee fanfic; my other one is called 'I'm Going Home,' so it'd be great if you read it. (: I'm really excited about this story! It starts off with Dylan, Lena, Tessa, and Zander. Enjoy!**

**Also, RIP Cory Monteith. Everyone will miss you dearly. Your family, friends, and Lea are in my prayers. Look over them always. **

Chapter One:

Mr. Will Schuester sighed deeply as he walked into the front doors of McKinley High School. His wife, Emma, was with him, holding his hand warmly as they walked in work. She knew Will had a lot on his mind. With the start of another school year meant recruiting for glee club. Last graduation took away most of his members. The students that remained were Joe, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, and Unique. That was only six students. He needed at least twelve students to compete, so that meant six new faces needed to join glee club.

Fresh sign-up sheets were gripped tightly in Mr. Schuester's hand when he walked up to the large bulletin board that was used to promote school clubs. He tacked two of the sign-up sheets on the bulletin board, praying to himself that students would take interest. There were lines for twenty students, but Mr. Schue thought he would be lucky to get those needed six.

Turning back to Emma, Mr. Schuester tried to smile, but a slight smirk was all he could form. "This is gonna be an interesting couple weeks." He said to her.

Emma smiled at him, "We'll get through this honey." She grabbed his hand again, "It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Emma."

* * *

Dylan Cooper, or commonly known as DJ, brushed her long hair out of her face while she stood by the bulletin board. It was the second week of the school year, so the sophomore decided it was a good time to sign up for some clubs. The only thing she did last year was softball, which was her passion in life, but DJ wanted to be even more involved. It would keep her busy and out of the house, plus being in clubs looked great on applications.

With a sign, DJ's eyes scanned the numerous sign-up sheets and advertisement for the clubs at McKinley. Book Club? DJ liked reading, but that sounded like a bore. Student Council? The girl remembered that almost everyone in student council, except for maybe three students, only joined to look cool and actually got nothing done, so that option was eliminated. _Japanese Culture Club_? Was that some kind of a joke?

The girl started to walk away disappointedly from the list when a fresh sign-up sheet stuck out to her. It was for the McKinley High New Directions, the glee club. Glee Club? Dylan did like to sing, and she had been told by many family members she was talented. Plus didn't the glee club win Nationals or something like that? She heard that they had a good track record of winning competitions, and it would be nice to be a winner. As much as Dylan loved her softball team, they really didn't have the best track record last year.

The sign-up sheet was practically calling to Dylan. No one else signed up yet; all those blank lines made it so tempting.

Oh what the hell? Dylan grabbed a pen out of her bag and wrote her name down on the first line. She took in a breath and smiled. Being in glee club seemed fun.

"Hi Dylan!" the girl whipped around and saw her best friend, Lena Abernathy, walking towards her with a big smile on her face. When the blonde reached her, her hazel eyes twinkled at Dylan. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, hi Lena," Dylan tucked her hair behind her ears, "I was just checking out the clubs."

"Cool! Did you sign up for anything yet? I think we should do something together." Lena said, eyeing the bulletin board.

Dylan looked at the glee club sign-up sheet, "I just signed up to join the glee club."

"The glee club?" Lena looked at Dylan, furrowing her eyebrows, "As in show choir?"

With a smile, Dylan nodded, "Yeah."

"Hm, interesting." Lena pulled out her own pen and signed up, writing her name underneath Dylan's.

DJ eyed her best friend, "You're joining too?" she asked, a little confused.

Lena shrugged her shoulders. "Glee club is like very intense karaoke, but without the machine. You know how much I love karaoke." She responded with a smirk. "Plus, I did just say I wanted to join a club with you. Nothing else seems very interesting."

Dylan tried stifling a laugh, but a small giggle came out, "Good enough for me." She pulled her books closer to her chest because she felt a notebook slipping. "We better get going, so we're not late for English."

The two girls smiled at each other as they walked away, not noticing the blue eyed blonde awkwardly standing against the wall.

* * *

Tessa Blake wasn't sure what to do with herself. She was a new student to McKinley, having transferred from Boston, Massachusetts. Ohio was definitely different from Massachusetts.

Plus, she was now living with her aunt due to family issues. Tessa loved her cousin, Lilly, but the woman was only twenty-three, so she was still adjusting to raising a teenage girl. It was more like living with a roommate rather than a guardian, which wasn't a bad thing, but it was just weird not having the adult-supervision a parent gave you.

With a sigh, the girl tugged on her jean jacket and eyed the bulletin board that some students were looking at. They were two girls that seemed like really close friends. Tessa missed her friends from Boston, well the couple she had. Let's just say that even though she was a people person, Tessa really wasn't around people much.

Tessa discovered that the bulletin board in front of her was one for the school clubs. Good! This was the board the blonde wanted to find. Due to the constant persistence of Lilly, Tessa was going to sign up for at least one club at McKinley. She knew it would be good for her; it would help making friends an easier task. The sophomore sighed again as her eyes darted towards the numerous sign-up sheets she saw. Nothing really stuck out to her, that is, until her blue eyes stumbled upon a sign-up sheet that only had two names. Tessa read the top, and in bolded text was 'McKinley High New Directions.' New Directions? Was that like a club for something college related? That was the technically the new direction students needed to take. Tessa's confusion was clarified when she read 'glee club' in the fine print.

Glee Club? This school had a _glee club_? Wasn't that show choir? Seemed interesting, plus Tessa was a good singer, when she sang. Her voice was hardly heard, unless she was in the shower. The one time Lilly heard her sing she had harped and obsessed over the fact Lilly found Tessa's voice to be amazing. Tessa wasn't the new Christina Aguilera or anything, but being in a glee club seemed like fun.

Pencil in hand, Tessa wrote her name down on the third line. Pressing her lips together, she turned around and nearly knocked into the tall boy that was standing behind her.

"Oh!" she cried out, pressing her books to her chest, "I'm so sorry!"

The boy looked surprised at first, but he managed a grin, "Eh, it's alright." The thick Irish accent was a surprise. "Are you signing up for glee club?" he nodded towards the bulletin board.

Tessa nodded her head, "Yeah, um, are you?" She stuck out her pencil just in case.

The boy's grin grew as he took Tessa's pencil. He quickly wrote his name down and stuck it back in Tessa's hand. "Thanks." He said, a hand gripping on his backpack strap.

The pair stood there silently. Tessa began to feel awkward, then realized it would best to introduce herself. They were technically teammates now, or whatever. "Um, I'm Tessa. Tessa Blake." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Rory Flanagan." Irish boy replied, smiling at her still. "Blake, that's Irish isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean, not as Irish as you." Tessa joked, giggling a little. "I'm actually from Boston, which explains a lot."

Rory laughed, "Very nice," His blue eyes never adverted from hers, "So, I'll seeya at auditions?"

"Auditions?" Tessa raised an eyebrow. "W-we have to audition?"

"Obviously, you just go up on stage and sing a song." Rory explained, shrugging his shoulders. "It's pretty simple. Plus, they accept anyone basically. Just have a good attitude and if they see potential, you're in." It was almost like he'd done this before. "Look, I gotta go. Seeya around, Tessa." With a smile and a nod of the head, Rory turned around and walked down the hallway, probably to get to class.

Tessa felt the heat in her face increase. She would have to audition? Like a solo? That would be an experience, but she actually had a song in mind. Taking in a deep breath, Tessa walked off so she could get to English class.

* * *

Alexander 'Zander' Lewis walked down the hallway when he noted the blonde girl with a denim jacket walking away from something. Looking to his right, Zander noted the bulletin board for school clubs that he'd grown accustom to seeing. As a junior, Zander was use to McKinley, plus, he was kind of a star. He was on the football team and the soccer team. People knew that, because he always wore his Varsity jacket. But, as much as he loved sports, Zander wanted to do something different.

His sneakers made that weird squeaky noise as he abruptly turned right and walked to the bulletin board. A hand went through his shaggy brown hair while his eyes studied the board. He was searching for a specific sign-up sheet, for a club he always wanted to join but was too scared to do thanks to peer pressure and Slushies.

Zander grabbed a pen and wrote his name down on the New Directions sign-up sheet.

Most people wouldn't consider Zander a show choir kind of guy, but his parents both participated in glee club in high school, and that was how they met. They went to the same high school, joined the same glee club, and the sparks were there. Zander wasn't expecting to meet his soul mate in glee, but he thought he owed it to the glee club world to join. Choreographed musical numbers and show-stopping tunes performed by teenagers were the reasons for his existence. Plus, he really liked singing.

A laugh interrupted Zander's thoughts, and he turned to see Isabelle James, the head Cheerio at McKinley, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. A glossy smirk was on her face and her dazzling green eyes focused on him.

"Did you really just sign up for Loser Club?" she snorted, unattractively Xander noted, shaking her head. "Are you playing some kind of prank?"

Zander furrowed his brows, "No, but why do you care?"

Isabelle stepped towards him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Look, Zander, I think you're really cute. I mean, every girl does. And I'm head cheerleader, so we'd be perfect together." Her glossy lips went to his ear as she whispered, "But I refuse to date a gleek."

Stepping back, Isabelle batted her eyes, "Think about what you're doing, okay? You have a choice: me, or being a loser." With that, the raven haired girl walked away from Zander, joining a couple other Cheerios whom names escaped Zander's mind.

The male sighed, but rolled his eyes. As hot as he thought Isabelle was, he didn't regret his decision; Zander would join glee club even if it killed him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! Please, review if you want! Maybe follow/favorite?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! I really appreciate the fact y'all are reading this, even though this chapter is a lot shorter than the last! Enjoy! Also, please review and possibly follow. (:**

Chapter Two:

"Hey babe, check this out!" Colton Reynolds found himself walking towards the bulletin board and bringing his girlfriend with him. Bailey shot him a confused look and furrowed her brows at the sight.

She twirled a lock of her red hair with her other hand. "What are we checking out?" she asked, her gray eyes searching the board.

The male couldn't believe Bailey didn't see it. "The glee club is having auditions!" Colton announced, throwing his arm around Bailey, "I think we should join."

"What?" Bailey seemed even more confused, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Her already fair skin seemed even paler, as if the idea frightened her.

"I mean, what could it hurt? You know I love to belt out a rock ballad and play guitar," Colton explained, "Plus you would be my perfect duet partner." He looked down at Bailey and grinning, pulling her closer to him.

Bailey's cheek flushed a light pink, which made her look more ravishing in Colton's eyes. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears before looking back up at him. Their eyes met, and slowly a smile formed on her face. "I guess it couldn't hurt." She agreed quietly, pulling a pen from her bag. "Will you do the honors?"

Colton's grin grew as he took the pen, "Gladly." He whispered in Bailey's ear as he scribbled down their names in a small scrawl underneath the five that already signed up. He eyed the list. So far three girls and two guys signed up before Bailey and himself. Glee club did seem like more of a girl thing, but he hoped that there would be an equal number of boys and girls.

"There we go." Colton added as he stepped back and put his arm back around Bailey's shoulders, planting a quick kiss on the girl's temple. He was so ecstatic that they were going to audition for glee club together. Plus, Colton believed that they would both make the club. "This year is going to be amazing." He said to Bailey.

Despite the fact Bailey looked up and smiled again, putting her head on his shoulder, Colton thought she seemed a little distracted. "It'll sure be interesting." She had replied when they made their way down the hallway.

* * *

Bailey Williams wasn't sure what to think about being signed up for glee club. Colton was going on about what kind of duets they could sing for their audition, because students could audition with duets. As much as she tried to, Bailey wasn't really paying attention. They obviously had time, and she could talk to him about it later. Her mind was on other things, specifically, another person.

Was it normal to have feelings for another person when in a relationship?

She hated to admit it, but Bailey honestly thought she liked another boy. This boy was named Ryder. Ryder Lynn. He was in some of her classes, and he was so sweet, and cute. But, he was in glee club. That was why she got so nervous when Colton signed them up. Bailey was tempted to reject the idea, but Colton seemed so excited about joining, and there was no way in hell she was telling him why she didn't want to sign up.

If Colton found out about her crush, or even that she thought she had a crush, he would surely break up with her. Sure, it seemed like the logical thing to do, but Bailey didn't want to lose him. Colton was the best boyfriend ever, and whatever fledging feelings she had for that Ryder boy weren't enough to want to ruin what she had with Colton. She and Colton had been together for eight months. Bailey hadn't even known Ryder for eight months.

"Hey, Bailey," Colton's voice finally snapped her back into reality, "What do you think?"

Her brows furrowed again. "Hm?" she replied, looking up at him.

They stopped walking, standing outside Bailey's history class. "What song do you want to audition with?" Colton asked.

The girl shrugged, "Um, I'm not sure. I mean, there's so many to choose from." She said to cover up the fact she was pretty distracted, "You could always come over, and we can go through songs." Bailey batted her eyes at Colton to help persuade him.

Colton's eyes met her and he grinned. "Okay. I'll bring Chinese, because I know your mom's working late." He offered. Gah! He was too sweet, too perfect.

"It's a date!" Bailey declared before Colton leaned down and gave her a quick goodbye kiss. "I'll save you a seat at lunch." She smiled at him before he walked away. She sighed softly to herself before walking inside the classroom.

She set her books on her desk as her butt landed on the chair. Her eyes were on her green history notebook, and Bailey tapped her purple mechanical pencil against it.

"Hey there, you seem cheerful," came the familiar voice of a boy that was causing her problems. Bailey looked up at Ryder while he sat down in the seat next to her. He was grinning at her, "Excited for the super spectacular lesson Mr. Schue has for us?"

Bailey laughed, "Because history is so riveting." She commented sarcastically.

"Actually, it is." Mr. Schuester, their teacher, interrupted as he walked up to Bailey and Ryder. Papers were in the man's hands, and a smile was on his face, "Morning, kids."

"Um, hey Mr. Schue." Ryder replied simply, "Ready for glee today?"

Bailey paled at the sound of 'glee.'

Mr. Schue nodded, "Of course, Ryder! That's actually what I wanted to talk about." He turned to Bailey, "I saw that you signed up today. But, it didn't look like your handwriting, so I just wanted to confirm that you actually wanted to join."

Bailey nodded her head nervously, "Yes, of course. My boyfriend, Colton, signed us up. He had my full consent." She told the teacher. Her eyes quickly darted to Ryder when she mentioned Colton, but found their way back to Mr. Schuester just as quick.

"Fantastic!" declared Mr. Schue, "I can't wait to hear your audition." He patted Bailey on the shoulder before walking behind her to his desk.

When the teacher was out of hearing distance, Ryder raised a brow, "You signed up for glee club?" he asked.

Bailey nodded again. "That's right. Is that bad?" she asked.

Ryder laughed and shook his head. "Of course not!" he replied, grinning. "We're in desperate need of members." He continued.

"Ah, I see. Well, I saw a few other people sign up besides Colton and me." Bailey commented awkwardly, as if that would make things better. She looked away from Ryder, staring at her notebook.

"That's good." Ryder said, "So, Colton. What's he like?"

Bailey's eyes went wide, and she refused to look over at Ryder. "He's amazing." Bailey started, picturing the male in her mind, "He's sweet, smart, giving, talented. It was his idea for us to sign up." She glanced up at him, "I think you two will get along great."

Ryder smiled, "If you're so into in, he must be awesome."

Bailey nodded, "Yeah, because I'm definitely into him." Deep in her mind, Bailey knew that 'definitely into him' was not her true feelings towards Colton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it's taking so long to update, but I'm super busy. Sorry. We're almost done with the character introductions! Soon the story will be focusing on audition and the remaining glee members. Please read and review! I honestly want to know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

A group of Cheerios were strutting down the hallway as if they ruled the school. The four girls were cladded in their red and white uniforms and their hair pulled in similar high ponytails, just like it always was. Leading the pack was Kitty Wilde, who was captain of the Cheerios. With her blonde hair, pretty face, and somewhat bitchy attitude, it was decided that she was the second coming of Quinn Fabray. Right beside the girl was a smaller, younger girl. This girl was Antonia Martinez, a freshman, new to the Cheerios, so of course she would do anything for the Cheerios to like her. Luckily, Kitty personally took this girl under her wing, always giving her tips on how to be a better Cheerio and even gave her a ride home from practice.

"So, Kitty," started one of the other Cheerios, "Gonna stay in Loser Club?" she snorted rudely.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at the girl, "It is not Loser Club; I told you not to refer to it as that. So, back off, Ashley, or I can ruin your reputation faster than you could get a good manicure." She snapped, shutting the other girl up.

Loser Club? Was there such a thing as that? Probably not, but Antonia was confused. High school was still so confusing for Antonia to adjust to. Maybe it was because she was now a cheerleader, something that she wasn't back in middle school. Cheerleaders in middle school were pointless, because there was nothing for them to cheer for.

Ashley and the fourth girl, Taylor (or was it Tara?) walked away from Kitty and Antonia in a huff. Kitty rolled her eyes but smiled at Antonia. "Some girls." She sighed.

"What's Loser Club?" Antonia asked, feeling really stupid, but it was a question she would only ask Kitty. She was the go-to girl for any high school questions Antonia had. The small Latina appreciated that Kitty was being so kind to her.

"It's not Loser Club. It's Glee Club." Kitty corrected, "We just aren't the most popular of students. But, as a Cheerio, I'm popular, so it's not my problem."

Glee club? That was a real thing? There was choir at middle school, so was that the same thing?

Antonia nodded her head, "Ah, I see. I didn't know you liked singing, Kitty."

The two girls started walking again. Kitty shrugged, "Eh, at first I liked the attention, I guess. I mean, now I like it. I may be a bitch to them sometimes, but if anyone else was, I'll tear the haters down in no time." She said simply while Antonia followed her. "Do you like to sing?"

"Oh, no! I mean, I've done karaoke before, but nothing too serious." Antonia replied, not sure how she would feel about standing on a stage and singing. She'd probably choke.

"Well, if you're interested, auditions are Thursday." Kitty informed the freshman as she stop walking. "There's your math class. I'll seeya."

Antonia smiled, "Um, thanks Kitty." She watched as the older blonde walked away, and when she was gone, Antonia walked towards that large bulletin board. There was a blonde boy standing there, tapping a pencil against his chin. His eyes were focused on one of the sign-up sheets.

But, right as he leaned forward to write his name down, Antonia saw the two football players shove the kid, knocking him to the ground. Even though he was tall, he was thin.

Her gut took over, and Antonia dashed over to the boy. "Here, let him help you." She said quickly, grabbing one of his hands with both of hers. Without even looking or thinking, she pulled the boy to her feet. Despite her petiteness, Antonia managed to get him to his feet.

"Oh, thanks." The boy had a gentle, kind voice. "Um, I'm Vince."

"Antonia." She smiled at him, "Does that happen often?"

Vince nodded, but shrugged, "I think it's because I'm a freshman."

"I understand." Antonia replied, remembering how the Cheerios would ignore her until Kitty took her in. "It looked like you were gonna sign up for a club."

"Yeah," Vince commented, "I'm signing up for glee club. Were you interested?"

"Oh no, I just saw that you got knocked over and wanted to help." Antonia answered meekly. Part of her wanted to say yes, but she couldn't muster up the courage. Sure, Kitty was able to get Ashley to stop taunting her about being in glee, but Antonia wouldn't be able too. She'd make the girl's life hell, at least if Kitty wasn't there.

Vince smiled, and Antonia admitted to herself he had a nice smile. "I see. Well, thanks, Antonia." He turned around for a moment just to write his name down on the sign-up sheet. The warning bell rang. "I better get going; I hope to see you around." The boy nodded at her before heading down the hallway.

Antonia stood there, pressing her books to her chest. Vince was the first boy that she actually talked to at McKinley. Sure, there were the jocks that talked to her, but that was only in group settings. Jocks only spoke to her because she would be either Kitty or other Cheerios. While the other Cheerios would flirt with them, she just stood there and laughed at the jocks' crappy jokes. Antonia only made contact with them because she had to. Most of them were brainless wannabe posers. Some of the jocks were probably nice people, but Antonia hasn't met them yet.

With a small sigh, the petite Cheerio walked inside her math class, wondering if she'd regret not going Glee club.

* * *

"Savannah, please, you have to help me!" Bailey pleaded to her best friend in a hush whisper.

Savannah sighed, "I dunno what you want me to do." She whispered back. When she had gotten Bailey's text to meet her in the library before lunch, Savannah knew something was wrong. Bailey wasn't much of a texter during school.

Bailey nervously tapped her fingers against the table they were sitting at. "I need to tell you something. But you need to swear you won't say a word to _anyone_." Her gray eyes darted around the room. "I think I like someone. Someone that isn't Colton."

"WHAT?" Savannah nearly squealed, only to be shushed by Bailey and one of the librarians. "What do you mean?" she asked much more quietly.

"I think I like that Ryder Lynn kid." Bailey said softly, chewing on her lip. Savannah knew him, because the three of them were in the same math class. "And he's in the glee club. Colton signed up both up, and I need you to join with me."

Savannah raised a brow. "You're asking me to join Glee club?" she asked. Part of her was confused. What did she have to do with any of this? "If you didn't want to join, then why did you go along with it? Colton wouldn't get mad if you said no."

The red head shook her head, "You don't understand, Savy. You didn't see the look on his face. I'd never seen him so excited about joining a school club. Plus, we're picking out an audition song tonight. We're making a date out of it."

"You two seem so solid. Are you sure you have feelings for Ryder?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Colton can't find out, because it would break his heart." Bailey laid her head on the table. "I really need you. I need you to keep me in line so that I don't break Colton's heart, that I don't ruin what we have."

The brunette leaned back and sighed. "I guess an extracurricular couldn't hurt." Yeah, she caved, but only because Bailey seemed extremely worried. Savannah hated seeing her friend like that, not after all she and her mother had been through. Savannah had been Bailey's best friend since they were in pre-school. She had been there when her father got cancer, when he beat the cancer, when it came back and finally claimed his life, when Bailey's mother got married a second time but got divorced. The two Williams women had been through too much.

Bailey lifted her head off the table, "Really? You're the best, Savannah!" she shot up from the table and hugged Savannah.

Savannah grinned and hugged her friend back. Bailey was so fragile that she would do anything to protect her.

* * *

The last bell of the day went off, causing a frenzy of students to make a mad dash for the exits. There were two boys who decided against fighting the crowd, and instead stood by their lockers.

"So," started Eli Garner, "Are you interested in joining a certain club this year?" His green eyes flicked over to the boy standing next to him.

Adam Garner, twin to Eli, shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe. Should we join a club together?" He asked as they walked in step down the hallway. Adam couldn't picture doing something major without his brother. Eli and Adam were inseparable since birth. You could only tell them apart by a light scar on Adam's chin.

Eli shrugged back, "I don't how that could be a bad thing." He smiled at his brother. They nearly passed the bulletin board, "Wait a second. Let check this out." His eyes began scanning the different sign-up sheets. "See anything?"

Adam began to study the board. Nothing really stuck out to him until he saw a familiar name signed up for New Directions. Savannah Peters. Hey, he knew that girl. She was really pretty and in his Intro to Business class.

"Eli," he said, "We should do glee club!" he declared, rummaging in his backpack for a pencil.

"Glee club?" Eli furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?" Even though he wasn't interested in being the next Philip Phillips or anything, but singing was kind of fun. Plus, if Adam was for it, then it couldn't be a bad thing.

Adam nodded his head, "It could be fun! Plus they're national champions!" He knew that Eli liked winning.

"Sure, why not?" Eli said, giving Adam permission to write their names down on the sign-up sheet. Adam counted all the names, and including himself and Eli, twelve students were signed up. The male knew that he and Eli didn't have many friends, so maybe joining this glee club would help with that.

* * *

**Yay! Now that everyone is signed up (At least, mostly everyone,) we're on to auditions! **

**PM me with ideas for themes for assignments!**


End file.
